User talk:Captain Jag/Archive 1
Re: Help * Hi, it looks like you're doing ok with the userboxes- the only problem is that at the end of the userboxes section, you need to put in which fixes up all the formatting- you can also use this template to get a new line of userboxes. If you need help where to put the clear templates, want me to make some minor changes on the page, or if you have another problem, let me know :) Also, since you have Star Wars, Indiana Jones and Pirates userboxes, you don't need to have the categories put on your userpage- the userboxes add these categories manually 03:30, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Re:Sig Yep, that is fine. Just make sure that you learnt something about code while you were there :) 02:00, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Re: FA Board Voting * Hi, as Ajraddatz said, the main reason was to eliminate "sockpuppets" (fake accounts made for extra votes and other unfair advantages), and also I think was to restrict it to users who are a bit more serious about the wiki. So it's unfortunate that the voting came up as you're just starting out, and honestly I'd be happy to let you vote, but the rules are there for a reason, even if they do have some unfortunate consequences (like this one). However, there will be plenty of more opportunities to vote on things in the future :) 04:19, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Signature * Hi, I've just noticed that your signature, User:CaptainJag/sig (and User:CaptainJag/sig1) isn't actually a user subpage of yours- this is because your username has the space between the Captain and Jag, so it's causing a "User account "CaptainJag" is not registered. Please check if you want to create/edit this page." error to come up. I'm not worried if you want to keep it there, but some wikis with more users can be a bit particular about where subpages should be, so if you want to make a sig on other wikis, you may have to move your signature code to something like User:Captain Jag/sig 04:44, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Re: Watchlist * Hey, I'm not too sure about this one- I think it has to do with Wikia's software (which can't easily be customized), but I'm not sure. It may be possible to write some javascript code at User:Captain Jag/monaco.js, but you would have to either code it yourself, look for some which has already been created, or ask a staff member or anyone who may know javascript (personally I probably couldn't do any javascript that complex, if it's possible to do with javascript). Sorry I can't really help you out with this question 21:33, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Userpage * Hi, sorry about your userpage- I just realised I probably should have just asked you on here before reverting. Sorry about that :) 05:25, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Re: Format * Hi, no there's no policy about this- just as long as it points out that it's an upcoming release, the wording doesn't really matter. But, there shouldn't be any that say "rumored to be released"- we should have some kind of reliable source not based off pupre rumor. And ones which say just "released" should be only those sets which are currently leaking out into stores now. But "scheduled to" "planned to" "due to" are all fine :) 02:52, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Re: Rename pages * Hi, as Lcawte said, any autoconfirmed user can move pages- you just have to press the "move" button at the top and type in the new page you want. Let me know if it doesn't work or anything though 23:02, December 5, 2009 (UTC) RE: Price Not a bad idea. Personally, I always try to find out prices, but it's kind of hard to understand. :\ -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 12:29, December 9, 2009 (UTC) RE: LEGO set prices * Hi. Well, I think that that is a good idea. It could be very useful. However, I am not the one to ask for this as I don't know much about all that. But you can put me down for an approve vote, as I think that that could help. 20:57, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ** Nice idea, but I still don't know how this works. Do you plan to make one big price comparison chart on one page or one page for every price? -- 09:34, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ** I like the idea too, but think that it should probably be just the one page like asked about- attempting to have an article for every price doesn't really seem feasible. Also, at the top of the page should probably be a notice to say that it's an estimate only based on past sets, and prices may vary, because they can change from country to country over time. And I guess it's ok to have NZ $ even though this currency wasn't incorporated into the MoS, as long as the other currencies that are in the MoS are used as well (ie US$, £, €, AU$). But apart from that, it looks good :) 04:33, December 11, 2009 (UTC) *** Ok, that's fine :) I can't see anything wrong with having an NZ price in there if you do want it though 06:30, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Re: User page * Hi, I think I fixed it to how you wanted it (sorry if you didn't want me to directly edit your userpage). Basically, if you want a new line of text, you should use or to get a new line. clears the formatting for everything above it, which was why the text was below the image. 22:16, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ** Other wikis should be fine- as long as there's no copyright template around it or anything 05:02, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Exo-Force I saw the header on the top of the page. Is it good/possible that I help you? I actually have every Comic,game,image...A project of me was to colect everything related to Exo-Force. So does it Mind that I help? [[User:Sparky!|''Sparky]] :Ok thanks [[User:Sparky!|Sparky]] Re: Lego atlantis * Hi, thanks for letting me know about this, but it looks like beat me to deleting it :) But yes, pages with spam on it should be marked for speedy deletion, or in this case where a title makes sense, it could alternatively have been redirected to Atlantis instead 03:31, December 19, 2009 (UTC) File:Starwars 2010.jpg * Hi, I just noticed that the image above is on your userpage and your ip's, and saw that it had the "confidential" sticker over it, so it should probably be deleted. So I was wondering if you'd be able to change the image (maybe with a more recent image of the ARC-170 set?) sometime soon so it can be deleted (if it's deleted now it would be an ugly redlink on your page and I don't really want to do that to you). Thanks, 00:25, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Re: File: Grievous.jpg * Hi, thanks for letting me know about this- the image has been deleted. If you come across any more confidential images, please let me know, and/or mark them with . Thanks, 00:52, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Piece categories * Hi, I've just noticed you've added a few categories such as Category:Sets with 100 to 199 pieces to articles, and wanted to let you know that articles in the category are actually generated by what is in the "pieces" section in the infobox, and adding the category manually actually means that it's in the category twice, which isn't really a great idea. It doesn't really matter, but it probably would be better if it wasn't done. Thanks :) 01:05, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ** No, it was definitely "on site" I was going for, but it doesn't really make sense anyway. I've changed it to "immediately" even though it probably won't be immediately, but it gets the message across 04:30, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Sockpuppet * This is a copy of an email received by from : Agent Charge, Agent Fuse, and Captain Jag are the same user. Agent Chase is using a different IP address and a different operating system, and appears to be editing from another country, so I have no evidence that this is the same user as the other 3. -- Kind regards, Angela I don't know if you know this, but sockpuppets are not permitted on this wiki (like most others). If you are using these other accounts, please stop- and their voting rights for now have been suspended. However, if for some reason there are multiple users using a shared computer, and these accounts defintiely are not yours, please let me know. Thanks, 06:30, December 27, 2009 (UTC) About Captain Jag, Agent Fuse and Agent Charge being the same user…NO. We are not the same user, but we are brothers. Agent Fuse 06:56, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Re: Holiday * Ok, I believe you- I didn't really think that you would have made the accounts and used them for any unfair purposes or anything- you've been a great user and just couldn't see you doing it. Agents Fuse and Charge are more than welcome to vote again, and sorry about any inconvenience. Sorry about the late reply, but hope you have a great holiday! :) 22:48, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Re: Categories * Hi, no we don't have automatic categories at present for anything else apart from pieces (apart from a few maintenance ones), but that might be a good idea to have autocategories for them too- I'll see what thinks about this sometime (he's usually the expert on things like that :D). But for now feel free to add those categories as normal 07:42, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Module * Hi, thanks for letting me know, but it looks like beat me to it :) 22:29, January 12, 2010 (UTC) CITY WIKI Please come.. I adopoted it some time ago and i want it to be big.. please help.. thanks.. --[[User:Boidoh|'Boidoh']][[User talk:Boidoh|'talk']][http://legocity.wikia.com/|'LEGO City Wiki'] 00:25, January 15, 2010 (UTC) User page Sorry about editing your user page but it looked like the table needed some fixing. I'm not quite sure what's wrong because I can't seem to fix it. If you want to change it back you can, although it would pretty much just look the same (there should be a manual for tables because I need to read it =P). I can take another look at it if you want. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 22:00, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :The table with the userboxes in it is messed up. Would you like me to take another whack at fixing it or would you like to do it yourself? [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 23:05, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Friend List Sure! [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 20:03, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Your welcome! Your userpage looks great! I'm glad that you want to help Haiti! =D [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 20:11, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Rollback What about it do you need help with? Do you want to know what it is or what it does? [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 20:16, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :Well sort of. It pretty much just makes undoing edits faster. I'm not an expert on it, so here's a link with info: 1. I hope it helps! [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 23:37, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Benutzer:Nihilus66 * Thanks for letting me know- page has been deleted :) 01:10, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Patroller Hello, I have assigned patroller rights to your account. Please use them well, and realize that any severe drop in activity or any bad edits will result in their removal. Keep up the great work here, and happy editing! Ajraddatz Talk 04:06, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :I have removed your patroller rights, I would like to see you a lot more active before granting them. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 02:17, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I am actually trying to give it to very active and dedicated Brickipedians, don't worry about it though, it isn't something major. Keep on getting a few edits per day, and I'll re-assign the right. Sorry, Ajraddatz Talk 03:39, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Upon counsel from other admins, I have re-added the flag. Keep up the great work! Ajraddatz Talk 05:16, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Modules * Hi, I'm not exactly sure what you mean by modules- do you mean the "Please read and comment in Forum:User Rights" bit? If so, that's at Mediawiki:Sitenotice, and for admins only. And I'll take a look at the File name forum now :) 01:39, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Sig * Hi, I just wanted to let you know that I edited your signature- the addition of "Jai'galaar" was put on a new line, so it was messing with the formatting a little bit in the places where you signed after a #, : or *. Sorry for editing it, but thought it should be fixed up as soon as possible since vote counts etc weren't exactly working as they should be (not a major problem, don't think it really affected anything). Also, I closed some of the tags which were left open- I originally thought this was the problem, but it didn't turn out to be, but it wouldn't hurt to have them all closed :) Sorry for editing it, but I don't think you're online right now :) 02:07, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: 7079 Drawbridge Defence * Thanks for letting me know- page has been deleted and the offending user blocked. 06:36, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Brickipedia photo * Looks great, however, the dimesions are 155x135, instead of 135x155, so I can't really upload it like that. But, as long as it's an actual minifigure appearing in a set (I can't seem to find it anywhere), I'd be happy for it to be the logo for the month if it was resized (if you want, feel free to give me the link to the original image and I'll do it, or you can do it again if you want) 09:06, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Front page * I can see what you mean- I've changed it over for now :) 03:18, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Brickipedia:Completeness/Check group No problem. Feel free to start a new thread. -- 06:46, March 3, 2010 (UTC) * Yeah what LegOtaku said :) Alternatively, I guess you could use the article proposals as well, but I'm not sure 07:14, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Imperial Flagship * It's looking ok to me now- thanks for fixing that up 04:38, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Shop@Home links * Yes, if the link is now dead, it should be removed. Although, what I have been doing recently for older sets is linking to Archive.org (example). I don't know if that's the right thing to do, but at least it still gives a source for the descriptions. Although the archiving didn't seem to take place in 2009... 00:11, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Guide Request That guide, do mean the use of templates or making templates? I could write either.. --Lcawte 20:23, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Userpage Ha! Nice trick under the friends list. But, can truly be friends if you want. :) 19:43, April 16, 2010 (UTC) BOTM * Congratulations, you're June's Brickipedian of the Month! Feel free to put on your userpage. 00:40, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Sockpuppets * Hi, thanks for letting me know. I'm not exactly sure what to do with this, it's not like the user's using two usernames to gain an unfair advantage since they've said they're changing usernames, but they still have two accounts. I'll let Ajraddatz know about this since he's dealt with sockpuppet cases before. 06:26, June 6, 2010 (UTC) what r u tking about Re:Userbox wording * Hi, sorry looks like I got to this too late :) I'm just about to start going through and changing them all over now (and change the cats too). 00:29, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: BOR Election Yes! I'm delighted that you'd think of electing me. --[[User:Lcawte|'''Lewis Cawte]] (Talk - Contact) 14:18, July 2, 2010 (UTC) inactive Srr for that, I was very bussy with school, and another project. And I had some other things too. But I'm planning to work here again. I will see and very weird somebody noticed my inactivity ;-) [[User:Sparky!|''Sparky]] MOCPages Group I am establishing a group on MOCPages (My Own Creation Pages) where you post your LEGO creations. Please consider making an account and asking to join this group: http://www.mocpages.com/group.php/12140 . 00:45, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Good Articles No, it needs more information. 19:57, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Sure. 23:34, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Friend. The GAnom isn't good enough (sadly). 23:36, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: user page * Hi, have you tried putting at the end of the page? I just tried that in a preview, and it looked ok to me then 23:52, July 8, 2010 (UTC) **Sorry about the last message- I keep putting messages on the wrong pages for some reason :/ Good to hear it's fixed- sorry I thought you were talking about the badges being in the middle, but then I guess that doesn't affect the 99.5% of users who use the Monaco skin :) 00:02, July 9, 2010 (UTC) *** Hahaha, just about :) 01:38, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Preloadable outlines * You should just have to click it and the appropriate templates should come up. I just tested it and they worked fine for me :S Are they just not coming up for you? 10:13, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ** Well, you need to edit at least three mediawiki files for it to work. Firstly, you need the template or whatever you're going to have to be inserted, and name it something like "Mediawiki:Createplate-" (example) (doesn't have to be createplate, it's just to describe what it is though). Then, you need to create a page called something like "Mediawiki:Preload-" (example), and put in code something like what appears in the example. That will generate the four boxes with the text "Preloadable topic outlines:" above it. But, change the bits that say "MediaWiki:Createplate-Set", "MediaWiki:Createplate-Part", etc. to whatever you've named the parts. They're all formatted in boxes, but you can change whatever you want around, but you must have action=edit&preload=MediaWiki:Createplate-Set}} Set to have it inserting into the article on a click. Then, you need to edit Mediawiki:Newarticletext. If you want the preloaders to appear for every new article, just put in , or in the case here, if you want one for new articles, one for talk pages, you'll need to have something like || }} |alk}}| }}. Sorry if any of this doesn't make much sense, let me know if it doesn't or if I can do anything :) 23:45, July 9, 2010 (UTC) BP:FAC#8098 Clone Turbo Tank * Hello, I was wondering if you'd be able to take a look at the above page. You voted against it (reason: per me), but the set has since been released in some parts of the world. If you'd be able to review your vote (not saying to strike your oppose if you have other reasons, but the reason will need to be changed), that'd be great. Thanks, 03:26, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ** Thanks :) And good to hear the outlines are working out for you 05:20, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Rollback * Congratulations, rollback rights have been applied to your account :) As you probably know, rollback should only usually be used in the case of vandalism, otherwise the "undo" function should be used. If you have any questions, feel free to let me know 06:48, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: (Multiple) * Hi, well I agree with you for CAP against FAC and GAN- CAP is a proposal system, where the others are nominations. I'm ok with moving it to "Featured Article Nominations" or "Good Article Candidates" (either way), or if they stay as is. Umm you may want to put something on the FAC and/or GAN talk page to ask for other opinions (sorry for being so unopinionated on this- I just really don't mind what the names are as long as they make sense, but I do see what you mean in that they should be consistent). About the "action throttled" thing, it looks like it may be somehow related to a similar thing that came up for Wikipedia Rollbackers here, where they could only make 5 rollbacks in one minute. I have no idea how to remove it at all, but I'll take a look into it to see if I can find out. Sorry I haven't been on much help, 07:45, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Skins * Hi, CSS (Cascading Style Sheets) and JS (JavaScript) are just two different forms of web-based codes. Javascript usually takes care of of more computer-like things such as additional functions, form processing, auto-updating things, basically using variables and functions to carry out specified processes. CSS is more to do with what a webpage looks like, and can edit things like font size, positioning, background color and things like that- I don't know if you've seen anywhere in templates where it says something like style="(code)", and everything in the (code) bit is all CSS. An example of them both in use would be my .js and .css files- the JS file I have is code I got from another wiki which updates the recent changes automatically, and CSS file I have is to change the background colors of the site (basically my personal skin), and it also changes link colors (such as having links to good articles in green and links to FAs in yellow, just so I can keep track of when those articles are changed and be extra careful to check if there's any vandalism, etc on those pages). Sorry if that's not explained well, I've never really been asked to explain what they are, I just use them when I need to :) 05:27, July 20, 2010 (UTC) CSS is sorta like HTML Templates. Javascript is like HTML templates with parser functions in them. 20:09, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Rollback It's not really vandalism, more like spam. Spam and Vandalism are both things that it's good to rollback if you can. So no you haven't made a mistake. * For mass additions like that, you ''really need to use rollback. I tried undoing for a while, due to valid information sometimes being added along with the unneeded category, but after about the 20th one, I gave up and just hit rollback the whole way through. 00:17, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Rock Raiders * Hmm, not looking good, but the edits on the article itself appeared to be in good faith, so maybe the best thing to do for now would be to wait and see what happens. Although having an edit war on a GA isn't good... 02:50, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Captain Jack Someone deleted my captain jack page can you believe it!!!!Tatooine 03:24, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Leaderboard Um, yeah. It just that a scroll option has been added by people's image. Hope that helps. -[[User:Mariofighter3|'Mariofighter3: ']][[User talk:Mariofighter3|''' Brickfliming now ]][[special:contributions/Mariofighter3| in session!''']] 19:54, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Space Actually, I think they do. It's like putting Dino Island Sets into the Adventurers category (which they are and should be in). The supertheme category should stay. Funny thing is I was about to tell you this right before you left me a message on my talk page. 01:30, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I know that. That has NOTHING to do with this. That was added because people were adding star wars pages to the Space category. Space is a category used on pages from the Space theme, not Star Wars. Thus, it actually says that this is the RIGHT thing to do. 01:35, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Anyways, have you considered joining the MOCPages group (link in my signature)? You don't have to use your real name. 01:37, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: CCG name * Now :) I'll add a nominations section for proposed names too. 08:15, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Signature * Hi, good idea advertising the project in your sig :) I'll be working on getting Tusken Raider up to complete status and maybe a set as well very soon. To make the sig black, just put the span bit you had inside the link instead of outside, ie Jai'galaar which produces: Jai'galaar. 01:10, August 1, 2010 (UTC) King of Prussia Hi , just wondering what was the edit you did on King of Prussia Grand Opening Exclusive Set, cheers Gladiatoring 04:49, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I rolled back all the edits you made to pages I created because you didnt make any changes to the pages, seem you just want to add your name to the page, If I am incorrect please let me know. Gladiatoring 05:01, August 1, 2010 (UTC) * Ok fair enough, but you dont see the double space on the page anyway, or at least I didnt notice it. but whatever Gladiatoring 05:22, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Rollback I rolled back your edit on 646 Mobile Site Office and other pages because you only wrote "that built into a mobile office.", firstly because , the set is not only a mobile office thats just the part on the trailer, and secondly because its unnecessary to say its "built into a mobile office", or perhaps you will go to every set page on the wiki and say that, example tow truck, theres lots of those you could add "it built into a tow truck" my point is its not needed to say what the pieces build into when its more than obvious from the set title. Gladiatoring 08:02, August 2, 2010 (UTC)